tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Train
Thomas' Train, retitled A Big Day for Thomas in American releases, is the fifth episode of the first season. Plot Thomas grumbles out of boredom at his current life of merely shunting coaches for the big engines, and longs to do something better like pulling one of his own, much to the other engines' disbelief. One night, however, Henry falls ill. The next day, Henry is still not better. This gives Thomas a ray of hope, as Henry was slated to take the first train, and he begins asking that he be allowed to take the train himself. As there are no more available engines, Thomas is chosen. But Thomas is so overexcited that he leaves the station before he can be coupled to the coaches, and only realises this when he is stopped by a signalman who informs him that he is alone. Horrified and embarrassed, Thomas returns to the station, where he is coupled to the coaches and takes the train. Although he does a good job, Thomas is later subject to much teasing for the incident. Characters * Thomas * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine. * While Thomas is shunting the coaches, a truck with "NE" on the side can be seen in the siding. * The signalbox at Knapford is called a "signal tower" in George Carlin's narration. * The line "but for a long time afterwards, the other engines laughed at Thomas and said, 'Look! There's Thomas who wanted to pull a train, but forgot about the coaches!'" is changed to "Afterwards, the other engines laughed at Thomas and said, 'Look! There's Thomas who wanted to pull a train, but forgot about the coaches!' But Thomas had already learned not to make the same mistake again" in the US narration. Goofs * Edward was said to have teased Thomas as well. Isn't he supposed to be kind? * Two clocks can be seen at Platform 1. The green clock reads 7:00; the red clock 12:00. * As Thomas is shunting the coaches for Henry's train, James puffs past with a passenger/goods train. Isn't Henry's train supposed to be the first train of the day? * Thomas' brake coach is around the wrong way. * When Thomas passes the signal box without his train, his eyes are wonky. * The man with the blue hat and coat on the bridge is one of Thomas' passengers. * In a close-up of Thomas, his wheels are going at a different pace to the background. * When the others tease Thomas, Gordon is amongst them, but a few seconds earlier he was several hundred meters ahead. * In the close-up of Thomas puffing down the line, look at his coupling and you'll see a rope pulling him along. * When Thomas first shunts the coaches, the back buffers of the coach are at their normal height. A few scenes later however, the buffers were lowered to accommodate Thomas' buffers. But, in every scene after that, they're at their normal height again. * James appears briefly, but he isn't introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. Gallery File:ABigDayforThomastitlecard.jpg|US title card File:ABigDayforThomastitlecard2.jpg|Another US title card Image:Driver.jpg File:Thomas'Train1.jpg|Henry is ill File:Thomas'Train2.jpg File:Thomas'Train3.jpg|Henry and Edward File:Thomas'Train4.jpg|Henry, Edward, and Gordon File:Thomas'Train5.jpg|James, Thomas, and Henry File:Thomas'Train6.jpg File:Thomas'Train7.jpg File:Thomas'Train8.jpg File:Thomas'Train9.jpg|Thomas pulls the train File:Thomas'Train10.jpg File:Thomas'Train11.jpg File:Thomas'Train12.jpg File:Thomas'Train13.png File:Thomas'Train14.jpg File:Thomas'Train15.jpg File:Thomas'Train16.jpg File:Thomas'Train17.jpg File:Thomas'Train18.jpg File:Thomas'Train19.jpg File:Thomas'Train20.jpg File:Thomas'Train21.jpg File:Thomas'Train22.jpg File:Thomas'Train23.jpg File:Thomas'Train24.jpg File:Thomas'Train25.jpg File:Thomas'Train26.jpg File:Thomas'Train27.jpg File:Thomas'Train28.JPG|Thomas' whistle File:Thomas'Train29.jpg Episode Video:Thomas' Train - British narration|UK narration Video:A Big Day For Thomas - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US narration Video:A Big Day For Thomas - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes